Brickipedia:Proposed Splits
CUUSOO, split into "Cuusoo (Company)" and "CUUSOO (theme)" Support # Split. # Two different things deserve two different pages to me 23:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) # Per NovaFlare MsDtalk 17:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oppose #Yeah, a split isn't really needed... -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 12:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) #: Well if a split isn't needed, do we use or ? 22:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) # Per KoN, don't see any real necessary need for it. - 09:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Comments * Are they two separate things? I'm not really sure... 11:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * Well, the CUUSOO company run the CUUSOO site which is where you vote for the CUUSOO theme. - CJC 11:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * Formatting changed to what we're more used to (with support/oppose/comments sections). Please revert if anything was lost in translation. 23:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:The Lord of the Rings (and "...minifigures"), split into Category:The Lord of the Rings and Category:The Hobbit (and "... minifigures") Support # We seem to be grouping all the Hobbit stuff with the LOTR things, but they appear to be separate themes. There's a big "HOBBIT" on the boxes, not "The Lord of the Rings"... 00:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) # I don't see how this is much different from grouping DC and Marvel together, but I guess that we don't do sub-sub-themes, so I guess. 10:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) # # Per NBS- er, I mean, Nova. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Comments Phoenix split into "Phoenix" and "Jean Grey" In a SDCC LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Gameplay Demo, when you go to about 6:15, watch a bit, and when they enter the level, Phoenix is player 2, then later in the level they play as Jean Grey. Even though they are the same person they shouldn't be on the same page. (examples: Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, Peter Parker and Spider-Man, etc) Also, odd that they showed Phoenix, even only for a few quick seconds, and she wasn't in the character selection board.......thingy Support # I'm only going off the X-Men movie trilogy (ie, what I've seen), because reading summaries of comic books get way too complicated and I can't understand them. In the movies, it seemed like there were two very distinct personalities fighting for control of the same body (I think Xavier even said something along those lines), and Phoenix's powers were more extreme than Jean's normally. At the moment, I'm seeing this as a Bruce Banner/Hulk situation, so I'm voting for a split for now. 22:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) # Sure MsDtalk 17:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Neutral #I'm leaning towards oppose, but I'm neutral because after reading a very confusing Wikipedia article, I have decided that sometimes Jean and Phoenix are one in the same, but at others they are kind of different characters (since Phoenix pretty much takes over her life). Also, Jean hasn't gone by an alias at times, so I'm not sure if I would agree with it being like Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Maybe Tony Stark and Iron-Man though, but now I'm confusing myself. Anyway, at others she has used Phoenix and the green costume even when she wasn't possessed. Additionally, my guess as for why she doesn't appear on the character selection is that Jean can transform into Phoenix similarly to how Hulk can switch to Banner. Just speculation, but it seemed like it was appropriate to bring up. #:Transforming into Phoenix makes sense, but why enter the level as Phoenix? Also read Jean Grey and Phoenix. #::I don't know why she enters the level as Phoenix, but I'm not sure how it makes much of a difference? (Also, I'm not interested in reading those pages. Wikipedia was confusing enough for me. I don't need it in more detail.) 04:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) #:::You Confused me. #::::Sorry. Reworded. :P 04:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) #:::::no Confused me with the first paragraph. #::::::Did you actually read it? 20:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) #I'm leaning towards oppose too. Honestly, Jean Grey is Phoenix, but they can have completely different personalities. Jean Grey stopped calling herself Jean Grey once she turned into the Phoenix. In simpler words, she "upgraded" into a more powerful version of herself, but that version can take over her, and turn her into a completely different person. Phoenix (green suit) is different from Dark Phoenix (red suit), so I think having 3 pages, Jean, Phoenix and Dark Phoenix is fine, but I'm still not fully into oppose Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oppose # Move both into Jean Grey. They are the same person, and don't have enough variants for the Anakin/Vader route. -- 20:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Ummm.... :P Before I say anything: Phoenix=green suit, Jean Grey=yellow suit right? 05:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :*Sometimes, according to Wikipedia. :P 14:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::*if you haven't read every comic since the 60s, if you don't own all the comics since the 60s, if sites don't it clear. Phoenix Force enters person = Phoenix (Jean Grey, Emma Frost, etc). :::*Yes, but I'm guessing you haven't either. Anyway, Wikipedia did cite what I am about to say (but I can't be bothered to look it up). During one point, Jean was free of the Phoenix Force but still retained some of the powers and continued using the costume and codename. 20:07, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::* @Berrybrick- I mean the minifigures ;) 22:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::*Yes. :P 23:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::* Thanks :P Just wanted to make sure :) 23:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Blue Classic Spaceman, split into Blue Classic Spaceman and Benny For those of you who don't know, a "Blue Classic Spaceman" will appear in The LEGO Movie as Benny. Benny, however, is a slightly different minifigure with intentional flaws, as you can see here. Aside from that, there are several blue classic spacemen (though maybe not in the movie) but Benny is a separate character paying tribute to them. I'm not sure if I explained that well, but I'll do my best to respond to any criticisms.... 23:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Edit: We already have a Benny article. But since this one would almost definitely be of higher interest (I used to watch Bob the Builder and I don't even remember that guy) I would still make this new page Benny, and change the old one to Benny (Bob the Builder). 23:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Discussion * Split, as nominator. * Split, I'd say this is a good idea. -Kingpinn2 (talk) 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) * Split, ^ 23:31, November 25, 2013 (UTC) * Split, surprised they weren't two separate articles in the first place. -- 23:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC) * Per EreklonJay. Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 23:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) * Split, per all. BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) * Split, Change Benny to Benny (Bob the Builder) and make Benny (Disambiguation) and Benny (LEGO Movie) :*We don't need a disambiguation when there are only two articles it would link to and one is clearly of higher interest than the other. For an example, see this and this. 01:28, November 26, 2013 (UTC) *Split- Diferent minifigures.-- Toa Matau 01:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) * Why was the page I made deleted? Can we change it back? -Kingpinn2 (talk) 17:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Split', Benny and the Blue Classic Spaceman are both the same, though benny is his official/real name. --King Kahuka (talk) 04:15, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Template:CUUSOOstuff, into Template:IdeasSets and Template:IdeasFigs There are a substantial number of both Sets and Minifigures associated with LEGO Ideas, so it seems sensible to break up the template. Discussion * Split, as nominator --Kilmarnock228 (talk) 04:23, April 14, 2018 (UTC)